


Cosplay

by fliffen



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge with Clint and Bucky [4]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Hawkeye (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 11:32:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3935230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fliffen/pseuds/fliffen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s not even Halloween, why do we have to dress up in costumes? Does Tony not get it that we wear costumes all the time?” Clint makes quotation marks with his fingers around the word costumes.<br/>Bucky laughs at him.<br/>“And, I mean Robin Hood. Really?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cosplay

“It’s not even Halloween, why do we have to dress up in costumes? Does Tony not get it that we wear _costumes_ all the time?” Clint makes quotation marks with his fingers around the word costumes.

Bucky laughs at him.

“And, I mean Robin Hood. Really? Hasn’t that joke gotten old yet?” Despite his ranting Clint’s halfway dressed in his costume and Bucky is a bit too distracted by his ass in those tights to really care.

“And I’m surprised he didn’t choose your costume to be something like a cyborg or a robot. Instead he makes you a musketeer, or whatever.” He’s still complaining, but he’s nearly dressed now.

“I think it’s the hair.” Bucky says. He’s holding the frilly French jacket out admiring the detail.

“How do I look?” Clint asks now fully dressed.

“I dig the tights, but you look more like that other archer guy. What was it? Green ar-“

“Don’t.” Clint interrupts.

Bucky chuckles and Clint goes back to ~~admiring~~ , examining himself in the mirror.

Bucky slides in behind him to use the mirror, Clint stops fussing with his clothes and stairs at Bucky’s reflection.

“You look like you stepped right out of 17th century France.” He pauses before adding. “I may have a thing for that look.”

“Nah it’s just me you have a thing for.” Bucky remarks grinning at Clint’s reflection.

“Yeah that too. Now let’s go see if we didn’t get the most embarrassing costumes.” Clint says heading out of the room.

“For Charity.” Bucky sighs, like saying it is going to make the itchy frills of his shirt less itchy.

“For Charity. Clint parrots.

Turns out the other two musketeers are Sam and Steve witch is somehow not surprising. Tony has dressed himself as a king, not surprising either. Natasha is dressed in a really cool looking knight costume. Thor is dressed as a gladiator, probably so everyone can enjoy some beefy eye-candy. Jane is of course at his side dressed as a Greek goddess or something similar. But, Bruce however is just dressed as he normally would.

“I feel like there is some joke in the fact that you’re not dressed up.” Clint half states, half asks.

“I’m not going along. Crowds and costumes make the big guy uncomfortable.” Bruce tells him.

“Somehow that feels ironic.”

Shortly after that they leave for the charity costume party. And in no time at all they’re lost and separated in a sea of crazy costumes that includes at least a dozen Captain Americas of varying shapes and sizes.

It’s halfway to midnight before Bucky locates Clint again. He’s drunk, no surprise there, and he has two pretty girls tucked under his arms as they lounge on a couch. He’s doing a stunningly good impression of Tony when Bucky walks up to him.

“Hey babe. Guess what? These girls actually recognized me.” Clint says with a proud smirk.

“Oh, it was hard to guess your Robin Hood?” Bucky teases. “Or do they all just think your Green Arrow?”

“Guess who’s not getting sex to night?” Clint deadpans, the girls just giggle.

“Alright Robin Hood I think you’ve had enough to drink.” Bucky says gesturing for Clint to leave with him without a fuss.

“You’re just jealous I have such lovely maidens as fans.” Clint remarks settling back in to the couch. Bucky laughs.

“Ladies, would you be so kind as to relinquish my boyfriend to me.” Bucky asks. The girls make pouty faces at him and wine, but comply. They both kiss Clint on the cheek before getting up and leaving.

“Spoil sport.”

“I’m sorry I just had to protect your honor.” Bucky remarks and Clint laughs.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn’t resist the Green Arrow jokes; I love his costume in the old comics that looks like Robin Hood. I also couldn’t decide whether or not they wore referring to Green Arrow as a fictional character or as a real person.


End file.
